Picture to burn
by Iluvtolaugh
Summary: This is a Harry potter song-fic featuring a Taylor Swift song! This is a Harry/OC story! and Draco/OC story, Harry/OC shall provail! sirius is alive! this has a sequal!


Hey hey peeps

this is another Taylor Swift song-fic hope you like it

this will have sequels!

belongs to Taylor swift!

Picture to burn

Ok, Harry, Ron and Hermione had told me not to trust him, but I thought I could trust him, apparently not.

**State the obvious I didn't get my perfect fantasy,

I realize you love yourself more then you could ever love me**

I never realized what a big ego he had, I should have looked past the blue sparkly eyes and messy blonde hair. Why didn't I listen to Harry, he's my best friend, my protector, I love him, wait, where did that come from.

**So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy,

that's fine, you wont mind if I say

and by the way**

He started spreading rumours around, with all his Slytherin friends, none where true, but I didn't care, I had Harry... and Ron and Hermione of course, but Harry, yeah I had him.

**I hate that stupid old pick-up struck you never let me drive,

your a red neck heartbreak who's really bad at lying,

so watch me strike a match with all my wasted time,

as far as I'm concerned you just another picture to burn.**

He was so possessive, I went round his house in the summer and saw he had the most gorgeous pick-up truck ever, I wanted to take it for a spin, he said no. Then a month later I found he was cheating on me, leaving me and the other girl (who didn't know about me) broken hearted.

But I'll find someone else, he was just a waste of time.

**There's no time for tears,

I'm just sitting here planning my revenge,

there's nothing' stopping me from going out with all of you best friends**

I did cry, of course I did, but finally I stopped, Harry comforted me through the whole thing. When I finally stopped crying me and Harry started to plan revenge.

I still hang out with some Slytherin's, I mean, their not all bad, he didn't like that of course.

**And if you come around saying sorry to me,

my daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be,**

He tried saying sorry, begging for my forgiveness, but unfortunately my dad, Sirius Black (and DADA teacher since being freed) saw, and warned him to never come near me again, or he wouldn't have children, yep, that's good old dad for you. He ran away petrified, and I was grinning from ear to ear.

**I hate that stupid old pick-up struck you never let me drive,

your a red neck heartbreak who's really bad at lying,

so watch me strike a match with all my wasted time,

as far as I'm concerned you just another picture to burn.**

** and if your missing me

you'd better keep it to yourself

cause coming back around here

would be bad for your health**

**I hate that stupid old pick-up struck you never let me drive,

your a red neck heartbreak who's really bad at lying,

so watch me strike a match with all my wasted time,

as far as I'm concerned you just another picture to burn.**

He didn't stop sending love notes and gifts, trying woo me. I wasn't fooled, I'd never take him back. But one day he pushed the limit, he walked up to me at dinner and kissed me, right on the lips, in front of the whole school, including my dad.

I was shocked and disgusted. Dad was just about to walk up, a look of anger on his face. The whole school was looking in their direction, having heard what had happened, just when I had gotten over my shock I heard a scrape and then a large thump.

I focused on what was going and realized Malfoy was on the ground and Harry's fist was red, everyone gasped.

I bit my lip from laughing as Harry sat back down and casulie asked for the salt. There was a snort from someone, (I think dad) and soon the whole hall was laughing, even the teachers, well except for Snape.

Malfoy was carted of by his goons Crabbe and Goyle. I hugged Harry tightly, happy about what he had done. When I hugged him, I realized one thing, I loved Harry Potter

**Burn burn baby burn,

your just another picture burn,

baby burn,**


End file.
